My New Life: Round Robin
by wrestlingficlover
Summary: FIRST SIX CHAPTERS UP! Takes place when WWE was WWF. About one wrestling fans journey to fame as a wrestler. Please read and review and read chapter 7. It has the Round Robin info.
1. Chapter 1

Working for the WWF is the job of a lifetime, especially since I get to work with my favorite wrestler, The Undertaker. I had gone to many live events, before I actually talked to him. Finally, I decided, if I wanted to talk to him it had to be now. So, when the WWF came to Boston, I waited for the show with anticipation. The few days felt like a few years. But then, finally, the day came and I went to the show. When I got to the Fleet Center, I went backstage, only because I knew one of the wrestlers. It only took a few seconds to find him.  
"Hey Christian," I yelled. I ran up to him, and said, "What's going  
on?"  
  
"Not much. I'm wrestling tonight. Why are you here?"  
  
"Well, I am finally going to talk to Taker tonight"  
  
"I thought you already did that"  
  
I shook my head, "No, I got shy."  
  
"Oh, well, I know he's here. I could tell him you want to talk to  
him."  
  
"He wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Well, you never know. You just have to hope. Come on," he said and  
brought me to find him.  
  
We found him standing by a few of the other wrestlers. 


	2. Chapter 2

I stood with Christian, wondering what I'd say to him, what do you say to your favorite wrestler when you meet him? I felt like just going up to him and saying, hi, was completely out of the question. I looked at Taker and saw that he didn't seem very talkative. "He doesn't seem in a good mood does he?" I said to Christian.  
  
"No, he doesn't. Maybe you should talk to him later," he said.  
  
I let out a sigh, "Maybe." I looked up and saw Taker was gone. "Where did he go?" I wondered out loud. When I looked over in Christian's direction, he was no longer beside me. He was farther away, talking with Taker.  
  
After about five minutes, Christian came back over to me. "He must have heard our conversation". I looked at him, hoping for a yes to my next question. "Does he want to talk to me?"  
  
"Well, he does, but not now. He'll send for you." With that he left me, to get ready for his match.  
  
Ok, I thought, as I left the backstage area to go to my seat. What I didn't know was that I had someone watching me leave. What I did know, was that if I didn't hurry I might not get to my seat. I went into the Fleet Center and got to my seat just as the pyros went off. The commentators said there speeches, but I didn't even hear them, I was more concerned about what I'd say to Taker when I met him. As I was thinking about it I heard "Are you scared?"  
  
I looked at the stage, waiting for him to come out on his motorcycle. It seemed like a lot longer than it actually was. Finally, I heard the engine and saw him on the stage. Instead of riding his bike to the ring, he got off his bike on the stage. This is definitely weird, I thought. He then, walked down to the ring, leaving his motorcycle on the stage. After he got into the ring, he took the mic. He then scanned the crowd, waiting to speak. When he found me, he stopped and smiled. I had no idea why, and nothing could have prepared me for what he'd say next. 


	3. Chapter3

"I know you are wondering, why I haven't brought my bike with me." At this point he stopped looking at me, and scanned the crowd while speaking, for the moment at least. "Well, the Lord of Darkness doesn't need a motorcycle to be scary. I will only have the motorcycle for a few weeks."  
  
I couldn't believe it, he was going to have his old look again. But, I thought, why did he look at me. Maybe Christian told him that I wanted to talk to him. Oh no, wrong choice of words, I thought. I should have said talk with him, not to him.  
  
As those thoughts went through my head, I caught pieces of his conversation to his fans. He talked about how he knew the change would make some happy, but as always he was doing this for him. The next thing he said, shocked me out of my thoughts, "Danielle, get in this ring" 


	4. chapter 4

My heart pounded, and I thought the worst thing in the  
  
world might happen. "What do I do now?" I whispered, confused and a  
  
little bit scared. Okay, so I was trembling. I decided, to go down to the ring. What else could I do?  
  
As I walked down the few steps, I knew everyone was watching me.  
  
When I went over the wall, before the ring, I hoped that the security  
  
guards would stop me from going to him. I had no such luck. Instead of stopping me, they allowed me to get in the ring, and stood around the ring. I had no way to get out. This made me even more nervous.  
  
There I stood, face to face with Taker, the mic away from his face. I should have been ecstatic, but instead I felt like I wanted to run. Running, of course was impossible.   
  
"Why did you call me to the ring?" I asked him, my voice  
  
strained and shaking.  
  
"Why did you want to talk to me?" was the answer I got.  
  
Everything I wanted to say to him, had vanished from my  
  
mind. Instead of answering him, I got foolish for a minute. "Why," I  
  
paused and took a breath, "do you want to talk to me in this ring?"  
  
He didn't answer me. Instead, he just stared at me. I  
  
felt like his eyes would bore right through me. Great, I thought,  
  
another wrong thing I said. What will he do next? I didn't have to  
  
wait long, as he brought the mic up to his lips, and addressed his  
  
fans in the arena.  
  
"Why? You want to know why" he said. I just nodded my  
  
head. "Why don't you tell us all why you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"I am a fan of yours and have always wanted to work with  
  
you."  
  
There was a long pause, before anything was said. He  
  
then told me to wait for him backstage. The security guards cleared  
  
a path for me, and followed me as I went up the ramp. I stood to the  
  
side of the curtain, waiting for him as he finished addressing the  
  
fans. What just happened? I couldn't believe what just happened? I  
  
thought I would fall asleep, when I heard footsteps coming up the  
  
ramp. 


	5. chapter5

"I really hope that's him" I thought out loud, as  
  
I waited to see who it was. I didn't have to wait long for him to  
  
come to talk with me, seemed like forever to me though. He had  
  
finished talking to his fans and came backstage. When he  
  
came through the curtain, he brought his motorcycle with him.  
  
"Nice motorcycle" I said, when I saw him,  
  
thinking of nothing else to say.   
  
"Thanks," he said, then switched the topic. "We  
  
need to talk about us working together."  
  
"We definitely do," I looked at him, wondering  
  
how he knew. "Christian told you, huh. "Yeah, he told me. Said you wanted to talk to me  
  
before, but got shy."  
  
"Yeah, I got shy. Tried many times before to  
  
talk with you. The words never got to my mouth though. But I have  
  
one question, for now. What would my job be, while I work with you?  
  
I already know you want me to work with you, or am I  
  
wrong?"  
  
"Well, for the next few weeks, I will still have  
  
the motorcycle. So, we could both come out on the motorcycle.   
  
We'd have to get you a new outfit, though."  
  
" There's one problem. I don't know how to ride  
  
a motorcycle. I've never ridden."  
  
He looked at me, seemed like he was trying to  
  
figure out whether or not I was serious.   
  
"Why?" was all he said.  
  
"I never had the chance. I don't really know  
  
anyone with a motorcycle. The people I do know with motorcycles  
  
live far and I hardly see them."  
  
Nothing was said for what seemed a long time, but  
  
was only a few seconds. "That isn't a problem. It's nothing  
  
we can't change." He walked over to his motorcycle, got on and  
  
started the engine. Then, he told me to get on the motorcycle  
  
behind him. We then left the arena, to go who knows where.  
  
This so cool, I thought, while trying to stay on  
  
the bike. Luckily I didn't fall off. We rode the bike for an hour  
  
at least and ended up outside of town. He stopped the engine, when we  
  
reached a park, and we both got off the bike. I wonder  
  
why we're here. I sat on a bench and looked around, no one  
  
there but him and me. 


	6. chapter6

"Why are we here?" I said to him, as he sat down on the  
  
bench.  
  
"We need to talk and there's no one here."   
  
"Oh, well, yeah we do need to talk some more. I still  
  
don't know what I'll be doing."  
  
"Well, after we come out on the bike, I'll let you get  
  
off before I circle the ring. Then you'll go in the ring and wait  
  
for me. If there is anyone in the ring, that shouldn't be there,  
  
you'll get them out of the ring. Then, when I fight, you'll make  
  
sure there isn't any interference. You'll have matches too, but not  
  
right now."  
  
I listened to him and nodded my head in agreement.  
  
After he finished talking, I said, "That sounds fine. I agree with  
  
that." I paused. "What about my outfit? And most importantly, what  
  
will I do when you have your old look again?"   
  
"Well, we'll have to get you an outfit similar to mine.  
  
Don't worry about that. As for when I have my old look again, I  
  
don't know what you'll do. We'll worry about it later."  
  
"No problem." We sat in silence for several minutes.  
  
"I have something to ask you. Why did you call me into the  
  
ring?" I looked at him, waiting for an answer, wondering what he'd  
  
say. 


	7. Round Robin Info

Okay, the first six chapters are up now. Thank you so much for the reviews from those who sent them. Now I want you out there who are reading this, or who will be reading this story to write some chapters. What do you think should happen next? In my first chapter I did mention someone watching my character, who do you think it is? Is there a character or how ever many you want to add? You come up with the chapter. Send me the chapter or if there is more than one person who wants to write the next chapter send me them and I'll decide which one I like. Or those who want to write chapters can email me and it can be decided who will write which chapter. If there is a preference let me know. Every Wednesday I'll update this story starting next Wednesday. 


End file.
